


pondering face

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [20]
Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “What are the kids saying, Bob?”





	pondering face

“There he is,” Lousie said. “Staring into space…. pondering….”

“Pondering what?” Tina asked.

“I dunno, his imminent death from too many burgers, probably.”

“What are the kids saying, Bob?”

“Nothing, Teddy, just admiring your, uh, pondering… face…”

“My what?!”

“No, Teddy, it’s a good thing-”

“I have never pondered in my LIFE, Bob, that’s a terrible thing to say about somebody!”

“Teddy, Teddy, that’s not what- Teddy- what are you doing?”

“I’m gonna go someplace where they RESPECT the CUSTOMERS, Bobby!”

“Teddy…” The door jingled.

Silence.

Another jingle.

“Forgot to pay my bill. Here ya go, Bobby, see you tomorrow!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: teddy from bob's burgers and ponder lol
> 
> I could hear the characters in my head while I was writing this, and I hope you could too.
> 
> Send me more ridiculous prompts @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
